Perjalan Cinta Sasusaku
by chen chen ciiz
Summary: kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku, Sasuke. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kau tidak mencintaiku sama sekali?


_Sakura tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke berbuat seperti itu kepadanya._

**Perjalanan Cinta SasuSaku**

**Pairing : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated : T-M**

**DLDR**

Gadis itu melamun lagi. Entah mengapa dua hari terakhir ini gadis itu sering melamun. Pandangan matanya kosong, seakan tak ada cahaya apapun yang dilihatnya.

Kini ia tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh di belakang sekolahnya. Matanya terpejam merasakan deru angin yang kini tengah membelai rambut merah mudanya.

Tap...tap...tap

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema di lantai belakangnya —meskipun agak jauh— telah berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah suara itu. Bibirnya tersungging ke atas ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berambut emo yang tengah berlari—nampaknya. Gadis itu berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu tengah khawatir dan mencarinya saat ini. Tetapi semua yang dipikirkannya musnah seketika ketika ia melihat adegan yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

Kini kekasihnya tengah memeluk erat seorang siswi KHS. Siswi itu merupakan siswi baru yang baru datang dari Amerika dua hari yang lalu. Pantas saja sikap dan tingkah laku kekasihnya itu berubah sejak kedatangan gadis Amerika itu.

Adegan yang dilakukan kekasihnya barusan itu membuat mata gadis itu membelalak. Pasalnya, kekasihnya tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam indigo.

**Deg**

Jantung gadis itu terasa dicekam dan digenggam erat oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata. Matanya perih, seakan-akan ada salep balsem yang bersarang di dalamnya. Kakinya lemas. Tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur. Hanya gelap yang ia lihat saat ini.

" Apa yang terjadi padaku ? " ucapnya dalam hati.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya ketika ia di dekatku. Saat ini aku sangat senang karena dia telah kembali. Aku sungguh bahagia sekarang. Tetapi hati kecilku ada yang mengganjal. Entah apa itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Sekelebat bayangan Sakura berada di pikiranku.

Ah, entahlah aku tidak terlalu peduli dengannya. Tapi kalau aku melihat senyuman manisnya, tak bisa aku pungkiri bahwa aku juga merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

Yang penting dia sudah kembali. Kembali ke sisiku lagi. ' _Kami-sama_, terima kasih karena Engkau telah mengembalikan dia ke sisiku lagi '

Drrt...drrt...drrt

Kuambil handphone-ku yang berbunyi. Ku buka handphone-ku , dan...

Ah, ternyata dia. Kubaca kata demi kata yang ia tuliskan untukku. Akupun tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai—karena ia ingin bertemu denganku di belakang sekolah. Kumainkan jari-jariku untuk membalas pesannya. Setelah ada laporan berita terkirim, aku segera pergi ke belakang sekolah untuk menemui dia. Dia yang telah mengisi hatiku sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Kupercepat langkahku untuk segera pergi ke belakang sekolah. Walaupun peluh mengucur di pelipisku, aku tak peduli. Yang ku inginkan adalah dia. Dia dan hanya dia.

Ketika sampai, kutolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencarinya. Ya, ketemu. Dia berada di balik tembok itu rupanya. Segera ku langkahkan kakiku kesana . Dan...

**Hap !**

Kupeluk ia erat. Aku sungguh tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Aku benar-benar rindu padanya. Tak kusangka, dia juga memelukku erat. Setelah beberapa menit kami berpelukan, aku melepas pelukannya secara sepihak. Kelihatannya ia kecewa dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Kutatap matanya yang sudah 2 tahun ini tidak kulihat. Rasanya masih teduh seperti dulu. Kutarik dagunya dan kutempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Rasanya sungguh hangat. Ia membuka mulutnya tanda ia merespon ciumanku. Tak ku sia-siakan kesempatanku, aku segera melesakkan lidahku untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Kami mengulum dan saling bertukar saliva. Hingga tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara jatuh dari ujung ku berdiri.

**Bruk !**

" Sakura, " ucapku. Aku pun segera melepas ciumanku dan menghampiri Sakura—gadis yang pingsan itu.

**Sasuke POV end**

Bruk !

Suara gedebuk membuat dua sejoli yang tengah bermesraan mesra itu menoleh. Melepaskan pagutan yang mereka lakukan.

" Sakura..." teriak Sasuke—kekasih dari Sakura, gadis yang tengah pingsan.

Saliva yang menetes ia seka dan segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat—meninggalkan perempuan yang melongo —menatap memandang _**kekasihnya**_.

" Sakura..." panggil Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi sang gadis.

' Kenapa Sakura ada disini ? ' batin Sasuke.

Segera digendongnya tubuh mungil Sakura—gadis yang melamun—ala bridal style. Sasuke sungguh panik akan kejadian ini. Ia yakin bahwa Sakura melihat semua kejadian yang telah dilakukannya.

Perempuan yang masih melongo itu hanya diam. Ia memperhatikan tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah 2 tahun ini ia tinggalkan. Dipandanginya tingkah dan raut wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak akan bertindak seperti itu jika perempuan itu tidak spesial di hati Sasuke—selain dengannya dan keluarganya sendiri—Sasuke jarang seperti itu.

" Sasuke.." panggil gadis itu.

" Hn, Hinata. Biar aku bawa gadis ini dulu. Kalauu mau bicara nanti saja. " ucap Sasuke melangkah pergi dari pandangan Hinata—gadis yang melongo.

Hinata menatap punggung kekasihnya yang kian menjauh—ya, **kekasihnya**. Karena mereka memang belum benar-benar putus.

" Apa gadis itu spesial, Sasuke ? " tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Tanpa disadari, Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat sampai-sampai buku tangannya memutih. ' Hanya ada aku yang ada di hatimu Sasuke,' batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang UKS

Sasuke masih menunggu kekasihnya yang tengah pingsan. Kata Shizune yang memeriksa kekasihnya tadi, Sakura tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kelelahandan kurang tidur.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Dari tadi, ia hanya menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tak ada kata 'maaf' yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ya, kalian tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana sikap bungsu Uchiha itu?

Tetapi walaupun tidakk ada kata 'maaf' yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Onyx-nya tetap menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalahnya. Ia sungguh membuat hati Sakura hancur kali ini. Ia juga tidak memungkiri, bahwa ia begitu senang dengan kedatangan Hinata sekarang. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga merasakan sakit melihat Sakura seperti ini.

" Engh~ , " Sakura meleguh pelan. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan bening yang menetes dari emerald hijaunya. Melihat air mata itu, Sasuke makin merasa bersalah. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menunduk, tidak berani untuk melihat emerald Sakura yang tengah bersedih.

" Hiks...hiks..." Sakura menangis sesenggukan. Tiba-tiba memori tentang kejadian hari ini berputar di kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh dada kirinya yang sakit. Hancur sudah perasaannya itu gara-gara lelaki brengsek yaqn selama ini dicintainya—Sasuke.

Kepalanya ditolehkan ketika ia sadar ada yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang memegang tangannya. Dihentakkannya tangan itu hingga terlepas. Sakura segera bergerak memunggungi Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

Suara tangisan Sakura itu terdengar semakin keras. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk. Tangannya terulur untuk memegang pundak Sakura yang bergetar tetapi diurungkannya niat.

" Sakura..." ucap Sasuke lirih. Kini yang ada dipikiran Sasuke hanya Sakura yang menangis.

Awal pertemuannya dengan Sakura, Sasuke memang tidak mencintainya. Karena hati Sasuke hanya untuk satu orang yang telah meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia sudah mempunyai tambatan hati yang tidak mungkin bisa dihapus oleh siapapun —termasuk Sakura. Walaupun awalnya agak risih dengan semua tingkah Sakura. Tapi lama-kelamaan hatinya terasa nyaman di dekat Sakura. Ia berpikir sampai saat ini, bahwa Sakura adalah teman yang baik untuknya — tidak menyadari bahwa ia mulai tertarik dengan Sakura. Entah kenapa, Sasuke menerima ajakan Sakura untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih. Ia pun juga bingung, kenapa ia menerima permintaan itu.

" Pergi..." teriak Sakura.

**Tbc**

**R & R**

Ini fanfic baru saya. Masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan kayaknya. Alurnya aja berantakan.


End file.
